


Talking Dirty

by fredbassett, Luka



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [50]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka/pseuds/Luka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen is bored and randy and Ryan is easily persuaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Dirty

“I'm bored. Bored, bored, fucking bored” Stephen announced into his mobile phone. “There's nothing but bloody soap operas on the telly and I don't give a flying fuck who's inherited the Queen sodding Vic.”

Ryan chuckled unsympathetically. “Your fault for arguing with that raptor, sunshine. And less of the nasty comments about queens. Lyle has delicate feelings, you know.”

“Bastard,” Stephen muttered. “You're my boyfriend. You're meant to be nice to me. You do know that, don't you?”

“I'm always nice to you. I don't bitch about your crap taste in music or the fact your feet are always cold. And I fuck you every day, and twice on high days and holidays . . .”

“Birthdays, Christmas and double Bank Holidays,” sighed Stephen theatrically. “Christ, we're getting old and predictable, Ryan.”

“Not like you to complain, mister. We could always become monks and stay celibate . . .”

“I don't do celibate. And more to the point I don't do religion. I want a shag and I want one now.”

“Abstinence is good for the soul,” Ryan declared, clearly not bothering to hide his amusement. “And anyway, you might wear your bits out through over-use.”

“Chance'd be a fine fucking thing. It'll wither away and die at this rate. What I really need is your dick up my arse, sweetie. That'd take my mind off bloody Barbara Windsor.”

“God, that thought's a passion-killer,” Ryan laughed and Stephen could imagine the broad grin on his lover’s face. “Wonder how she manages to have sex with tits like that – her bloke must need a long dick if they're in the missionary position. Can't you go and have a cold shower? At the rate this anomaly's buggering about, we'll be here 'til Christmas.”

“Can’t I just get all hot and sweaty talking to you instead?” Stephen wheedled. “Go on, soldier boy, let the dog see the rabbit. Stroke your cock for me. Tell me what you want to do with it.”

“Oi, some of us have got work to do! I’ll have a bloody pack of soldiers wondering why I’ve suddenly got all hot and bothered!”

“Say you’re going for a piss or something. Or you’ve left something in the van. Go on, Ryan, it’s boring wanking on my own.”

“Well, the ammunition in the back of the van does need checking.” From the considering tone of Ryan’s voice, Stephen knew he was winning this battle. “Hold on to your cock and I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Stephen grinned and slid the zip of his jeans down, freeing his rapidly-hardening cock from the confines of his underwear. “Don’t take too long, soldier boy, I’ve already started without you.”

“Bastard!” Ryan’s breathing had speeded up. “Bloody hell, I might as well have a sign tattooed on my forehead – gone for a wank in the van. I’m never going to live this one down!”

Stephen continued to touch his cock. “Stroking myself now, sweetie, and my cock’s hard enough to take your fucking eye out. I’m imagining what it would look like stretching your arse, going in dry.” His fingers gripped himself tighter, and he thrust up into his own unlubricated fist, dragging his foreskin back. “Christ, you’re always tight, you know that, don’t you? Anyone would think you were a fucking virgin. Go on, Ryan, finger yourself. You know you want to.”

There was the sound of a door opening and slamming. Then Ryan’s voice was low and hoarse in his ear. “Fuck, you’re a pervy little devil! You make me so bloody hot, just thinking of your cock fucking my arse raw.”

“You always feel good, Ryan. Tight and hot, just the way I like it. Go on, sweetheart, get two fingers up yourself, don’t be shy.”

“Got no fucking gun oil for once, so it’s going have to be spit. Yeah… There’s one finger. Going to be a stretch for two when I’m as dry as this. Need you here rimming my arse and opening me up with your tongue…”

Stephen wriggled on the sofa, his breathing getting heavier now. Christ, he got turned on when Ryan talked dirty. “Want to tongue-fuck you, soldier boy, want to tongue-fuck you till my bloody jaw aches. You look so sodding hot all spread out and begging for it.”

“Yeah, and I bet I’d look even better face-down on the bed with your cock pounding my arse…” Ryan’s breathing quickened. “Got two fingers in now. Feels good. Yeah, might even get a third in… Maybe I can do without you!”

“Liar,” panted Stephen, stroking his own cock harder and faster. “Stop playing coy, Ryan, tell me what you really want.”

“You know what I want, mister! Want you inside me, deep as you can get. Want you to fuck me hard until I yell. Want you to pull out and make me beg. Want you to shove back in and come up my arse.”

Fire pooled in Stephen’s belly and he thrust up into his own hand, his grip tightening but failing to stave off an unexpected climax. Ropes of come streaked his shirt, his stomach and dripped down onto the trail of dark hair leading down to his groin. “Jesus, Ryan, give a bloke some warning when you’re going to come out with something like that! This shirt was clean on this morning.”

There was a husky laugh from the other end of the phone which mutated into a groan, signalling that the soldier had come as well. “Can’t be held responsible for your laundry bills, mate. I…” There was a knocking sound and Stephen could hear Ryan say: “Yeah, yeah, be with you in a minute…”

Stephen grinned and wiped his hand on his already messy shirt. He really wished he could be a fly on the wall when Ryan got back to the anomaly site. The lads weren’t going to let their boss forget this one in a hurry. And neither was he.


End file.
